


[VID] Jolene

by satanicnightjar



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Grace Solves Everything, Jealousy, John Reese is So Sad, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicnightjar/pseuds/satanicnightjar
Summary: The power of dividing two people so tenderly attached is too much for an indifferent person.





	[VID] Jolene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Dana upon the completion of their excellent [evil overlord!Harold fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115465). Thanks for letting me read along!


End file.
